The Challenge
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Details inside. Entries due April 3rd. Five winners get to officially be apart of Hope's back story, as in Hope Song. Story, what happens when the Tategamis go to see Frozen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's me! I've got a new challenge, but it's a bit different.**

**I can't think of characters to fill in the Amazon Spots. All I know is that I need them. So, I'm having a competition. There's five spots open. I want a one-shot story of after they defeat their other selves. What are their lives like afterwards? If you're wondering what I mean by other selves, the Amazons all have three sides of themselves, their Modern selves, their Normal Amazon selves, and their Warrior Amazon selves, because each of them has lived three lives, one in the Kingdom of the Peridot Fire, and one somewhere else, before being reborn in the Beyblade Time Period. They all also have Amazonian blood. I've got the character designs for the latter two )which I will display links to on my profile), but you can create who they really are, you know, the non-Amazonian part. These are the spots I have open.**

**Normal Amazon Name-Warrior Amazon Name-Color**

Tsuyo-Warrior Strength -Pink

Boei-Warrior Defense-Blue

Kogeki-Warrior Attack-Purple

Hayameru-Warrior Speed-Yellow

Tairyoku-Warrior Stamina-Orange

**Now, here's the rules.**

**1. You can't use an OC you've already used. Be creative. Make one up.**

**2. Put that it's for my Challenge in the story summary.**

**3. Also put in the story summary which spot you're competing for.**

**4. NO SONG BASED ONE-SHOTS! But, if you really want to do one, either do Nickelback or Evanescence (older songs from either band are heavily encouraged if you really want to do one). There's a couple of other songs I'll let you do, but you gotta PM me if it's okay to do the songs. Don't even ask about Taylor Swift (short of two songs, Mean, and Safe and Sound) or Justin Bieber (no excuses. I'd seriously rather read a Miley Cyrus Wrecking ball song fic before I ever read Justin Bieber).**

**5. DON'T CHANGE ANYTHING ABOUT THEIR AMAZON FORMS! That's necessary to my story.**

**6. There must be more than 3000 words. That'll give me a much better insight with the character, rather than just a 1000 word or less story.**

**Now for what will happen if you win. There's no consolation prize this time, sorry.**

**1. Obviously, they'll be featured in my story.**

**2. just letting you know right now, I will be using these OCs for more then just that story. In fact, I'll use them all the time, if I think of a story for them. You'll be pretty much giving me the rights to this OC.**

**3. They might not come until a lot later in the story. In fact, they will be a lot later in the story.**

**4. You'll be allowed to give me suggestions as long as they revolve around your character. The only time you can break that is if I have writer's block.**

**5. You can pull your OC from the story, if you want, but I will not accept that OC for future stories, because they'll involve the Amazons, most likely.**

**6. You must review every chapter! It just rubs me the wrong way when people send in OCs and don't even bother review the chapters. How am I supposed to know if I messed something up with your OC or not? How do I even know you read it? The Traffic Stats just tell me how many people have read it, but not who.**

**Those are the rules. The due date for everybody's entries is April 3rd. Oh, and I forgot what the story is.**

**The story your OCs will be featured in is...**

**HOPE SONG'S BACKGROUND!**

**That's right, I'm finally doing it! I'm finally writing about her background! Starting from her move to Japan and up. So read it, review it, and submit OCs for it!**

**Oh, and here's a short little story.**

"No Anna! Kristoph is your true love! Hans is really nice, but kiss Kristoph!"

"Shh sweetie! Don't disrupt the movie for everyone else." The Tategami family went to go see Frozen. Melody and River were now 9 and 8 respectively. Kyoya didn't look very happy, Melody was trying her best to look bored,l but her mother could tell she really loved the movie, Hope was sitting there, smiling, and River was very into it, watching Anna talk to Hans. They were about to kiss.

_"Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you."_ Suddenly, as that line was spoken, a random guy stood up in the middle of the theater.

"THAT BIG, ASS WIPE DICK FACED BASTARD!" Needless to say, Hope was horrified, like most of the mothers, Kyoya was actually paying attention at that point, and the girls were confused. River looked up at her mother.

"Mama, what's a big, ass wipe dick faced bastard?" Hope gave her daughter an even more horrified look.

"Nothing sweetie, please, just ignore that, and never, ever, repeat that again. Just pay attention to the movie." She nodded.

"Okay Mama." Kyoya stood up. Luckily, they were in the back. He looked straight at the guy.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" The guy who had swore turned and started running as soon as he saw Kyoya, recognizing a pissed off dad of girls when he saw one, and therefore fearing for his life.

Needless to say, Hope had to pay his bail.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I've realized that I haven't given any description of the characters. Well, here's the characters, as their Normal and Warrior Amazon selves.**

Name: ?/Tsuyo/Warrior Strength (Referred to as Warrior Dýnami among the Amazons)

Age: ?/14/18 (all of them, when in Warrior form, change to adult age)

Personality:

?-

Tsuyo - She is a person of strong will. She has a strong determination, a strong mind, a strong heart, strong emotions, a strong hatred of men (stronger than all of the others), and a strong sense of duty. Everything about her exhumes strength. It is her very essence.

Warrior Strength - She is very much like Tsuyo, but she is not as bound by her emotions. She has a much stronger grip on those, and will not do anything by her emotions, only by her instincts, and by her orders from Queen Senshi.

Physical Appearance:

?- A partial crescent moon birthmark, the top of a crescent moon, on her back, in between her shoulder blades.

Tsuyo - Black hair with pink streaks an curls at the ends of each hair, making her hair reach only a little past her shoulder (but goes well past it when wet), 5' 8", tanned skin, pink eyes, the middle part of a crescent moon in between her shoulder blades, and a figure that looks rather promising for the future.

Warrior Strength - Same hair style as Tsuyo's, but completely pink, pink eyes, tanned, Grecian skin, 6' 8", with a very voluptuous figure, and the bottom part of a crescent moon birthmark in between her shoulder blades.

Outfit:

?-

Tsuyo - A pink tank-top, pink lipstick, a black skirt going to her knees, a black, silver, and pink Bladers Belt, black sandals with silver straps, pink finger less gloves, and a silver crescent moon pendant.

Warrior Strength - A silver headband underneath her hair that comes to a point going down, pointing at her nose, pink lipstick, a pink top covering only her breast held up by silver straps, a silver chain with a kunzite crescent moon pendant, silver shoulder armor made of three overlapping spikes on each shoulder, a silver band on each arm, a silver band on her wrists that goes partially over the back of her hand, a pink skirt that had a large piece of pink fabric in front of it, a silver belt, brown leggings, silver armor on her lower leg, and pink sandals with silver straps.

Bey (This one must be a Balance Type and have the name Artemis): ?

Bey Description: ?

Special Moves:

? - ?

Tsuyo - ?

Warrior Strength - ?

All - ?

Bey Before/After Being an Amazon: ?

Special Moves For That Bey (three max): ?

Abilities:

?-

Tsuyo - She can bench press up to 3 times her weight. She's able to lift up that much as well, over her head. She can attack something as solid as concrete and leave a good sized dent in it without hurting herself.

Warrior Strength - She can do what Tsuyo can, plus make herself stronger if need be.

History: ?

How Did They Get To Metal City: ?

* * *

Name: ?/Boei/Warrior Defense (Referred to as Warrior Ámyna among the Amazons)

Age: ?/15/18

Personality:

?-

Boei - She is a very guarded person. Many people do not know much about her personality. She can withstand any emotional attack without it affecting her at all, and can easily come up with a defense against the words that are said to her. She will give her life before telling even the smallest secret. She justifies herself a lot, and even if she is in the wrong, she can easily make herself look not in the wrong.

Warrior Defense - She is much like Boei, but she is also very defensive of her actions, and of her emotions. She is also defensive of those she cares about, which would really only extend to the other Amazons.

Physical Appearance:

?- The top part of a crescent moon birthmark on the back of her neck

Boei - She has black hair with blue streaks, lose on her head, but brought into a side braid with silver running through it, tanned skin, the middle part of a crescent moon birthmark on the back of her neck, blue eyes, 5' 7", and with a promising figure as well.

Warrior Defense - Her hair is the same as Boei's, but solid blue, her eyes are blue, her skin is much tanner, like a Grecian woman, she has the bottom part of a crescent moon birthmark on the back of her neck, she's 6' 8", and has a voluptuous figure.

Outfit:

?-

Boei - She has a blue shirt with rolled up sleeves, a midnight blue over layer, an empire waistline on her shirt, a silver crescent moon pendant, black leggings, a black, blue, and silver Bladers Belt, and blue ballet flats.

Warrior Defense - A silver headband underneath her hair that comes to a point going down, pointing at her nose, blue lipstick, a blue top covering only her breast held up by silver straps, a silver chain with a sapphire crescent moon pendant, silver shoulder armor made of three overlapping spikes on each shoulder, a silver band on each arm, a silver band on her wrists that goes partially over the back of her hand, a blue skirt that had a large piece of blue fabric in front of it, a silver belt with blue gems, brown leggings, silver armor on her lower leg, and blue sandals with silver beaded straps.

Bey (This must be a Defense Type and have the word Lunar): ?

Bey Description: ?

Special Moves:

? - ?

Boei - ?

Warrior Defense - ?

All - ?

Bey Before/After Being an Amazon: ?

Special Moves For That Bey (three max): ?

Abilities:

?-

Boei - She can withstand any physical attack without getting a single scratch. She can also stand there and hitting her would be like hitting a solid wall.l

Warrior Defense - Same as Boei, plus she can project a protective barrier around those she feels need it.

History:

How Did They Get To Metal City: ?

* * *

Name: ?/Kogeki/Warrior Attack (Referred to as Warrior Epíthesi among the Amazons)

Age: ?/16/18

Personality:

?-

Kogeki - She is very rash, always jumping to conclusions. She lashes out at people at the slightest insult, and is very good at destroying people's sense of security and self esteem. She's also easy to get to in those terms as well. But she also can easily break down a person's defenses, so that it's easier to convince them to do something. She's also very good at attacking someone's mental problems and helping them too.

Warrior Attack - Similar to Kogeki, but she's far more aggressive, and responds to everything with her fists.

Physical Appearance:

? - the top part of a crescent moon birthmark on the back of her right hand

Kogeki - Long black hair with violet streaks, violet eyes, the middle part of a crescent moon birthmark on the back of her right hand, tanned skin, a voluptuous figure, and about 5' 6".

Warrior Attack - Long violet hair, styled like Kogeki's, violet eyes, the bottom part of a crescent moon birthmark on the back of her right hand, tanned Grecian skin, a very voluptuous figure, and about 6' 8".

Outfit:

?-

Kogeki - A short sleeved violet sweetheart neckline shirt with silver around her chest, a black and silver Blader's Belt, black jeans going to mid calf, white boots with silver details, violet lipstick, and a silver crescent moon pendant.

Warrior Attack - A silver headband underneath her hair that comes to a point going down, pointing at her nose, violet lipstick, a blue top covering only her breast held up by silver straps, a silver chain with an amethyst crescent moon pendant, silver shoulder armor made of three overlapping spikes on each shoulder, a silver band on each arm, a silver band on her wrists that goes partially over the back of her hand, a violet skirt that had a large piece of violet fabric in front of it, a violet belt, brown leggings, silver armor on her lower leg, and violet sandals with silver beaded straps.

Bey (This must be an Attack Type and have the name Diana): ?

Bey Description: ?

Special Moves:

? - ?

Kogeki - ?

Warrior Attack - ?

All - ?

Bey Before/After Being an Amazon: ?

Special Moves For That Bey (three max): ?

Abilities:

?-

Kogeki - Is able to attack something and inflict the maximum amount of damage without any calculations

Warrior Attack - Same as Kogeki, but can also knock out someone with one punch, no matter where she punches them (example, she punches them in the stomach).

History: ?

How Did They Get To Metal City: ?

* * *

Name: ?/Hayameru/Warrior Speed (Referred to as Warrior Tachýtita among the Amazons)

Age: ?/14/18

Personality:

?-

Hayameru - She's a quick thinker, able to think of a solution to a problem very quickly, but the more complex, the more likely she is to mess up. She's really bad at backtracking, and forgets where she's been a lot because she doesn't pay that much attention. She's a very warm and caring person, but will do anything for her leader, even if she doesn't like what she's doing, and completely puts her conscious aside.

Warrior Speed - She's much like Hayameru, but her quick thinking is without fault. She's also very cold, and thinks in a near robotic mind set. The only thing she does that holds passion is Beyblade, and her mission for Queen Senshi (Referred to as Queen Kynigós).

Physical Appearance:

? - the top part of a crescent moon birthmark on her outer left thigh

Hayameru - Black hair with yellow streaks, with the ends of it curled, yellow eyes, the middle part of a crescent moon shaped birthmark on her outer left thigh, tanned skin, about 5' 6", with a very nice figure.

Warrior Speed - Her hair is the same as Hayameru's but completely yellow, yellow eyes, the bottom part of a crescent moon birthmark on her outer left thigh, tanned skin like a Grecian woman, and about 6' 8".

Outfit:

?-

Hayameru - A tight long sleeved yellow shirt, brown skinny jeans, yellow flipflops with silver straps, yellow finger-less gloves, yellow lipstick, a silver crescent moon pendant, and a single belt black Bladers Belt.

Warrior Speed - A silver headband underneath her hair that comes to a point going down, pointing at her nose, yellow lipstick, a yellow top covering only her breast held up by silver straps, a silver chain with a beryl crescent moon pendant, silver shoulder armor made of three overlapping spikes on each shoulder, a silver band on each arm, a silver band on her wrists that goes partially over the back of her hand, a yellow skirt that had a large piece of yellow fabric in front of it, a yellow belt with a silver infinity loop going around, brown leggings, silver armor on her lower leg, and yellow sandals with silver beaded straps.

Bey (This must be an Attack Type and have the word Crescent): ?

Bey Description: ?

Special Moves:

? - ?

Hayameru - ?

Warrior Speed - ?

All - ?

Abilities:

?-

Bey Before/After Being an Amazon: ?

Special Moves For That Bey (three max): ?

Hayameru - She can run at the same speed as the wind (depending on the speed of the wind coming. Does not work if she's running against it).

Warrior Speed - Same as Hayameru, plus, it works against the wind, and she can run faster than the speed of sound

History: ?

How Did They Get To Metal City: ?

* * *

Name: ?/Tairyoku/Warrior Stamina (Referred to as Warrior Sthénos among the Amazons)

Age: ?/15/18

Personality:

?-

Tairyoku - She is very reserved, and doesn't like to waste her energy on simple things. She's very good at finding the most efficient way to do things. She's very loyal, but doesn't carry out orders that will be a waste of her energy and will waste the Amazon's reserves. She doesn't use any of her emotions on

Warrior Stamina - She's very similar to Tairyoku, but she's a bit more willing to waste her energy, as long as it's on something interesting, but not necessarily useful.

Physical Appearance:

?- the top part of a crescent moon birthmark on her right side, at an even level with her bellybutton.

Tairyoku - She had mid back length orange and insanely curly hair (like River Song's, but orange), orange eyes, the middle part of a crescent moon birthmark on right her side, at an even level with her bellybutton, tanned skin, a good figure, and about 5' 7".

Warrior Stamina - Same hair as Tairyoku, but completely orange, orange eyes, the bottom part of a crescent moon birthmark on her right side, at an even level with her bellybutton, tanned skin like a Grecian woman's, a very good figure, and about 6' 8".

Outfit:

?-

Tairyoku - An orange t-shirt, a silver crescent moon pendant, orange lipstick, beige shorts down to her knees, white ankle socks, orange boots going to her knees, a black Bladers Belt, and black finger-less gloves

Warrior Stamina - A silver headband underneath her hair that comes to a point going down, pointing at her nose, orange lipstick, an orange top covering only her breast held up by silver straps, a silver chain with a topaz crescent moon pendant, silver shoulder armor made of three overlapping spikes on each shoulder, a silver band on each arm, a silver band on her wrists that goes partially over the back of her hand, an orange skirt that had a large piece of orange fabric in front of it, a silver belt with little silver beads lining the bottom, brown leggings, silver armor on her lower leg, and orange sandals with silver beaded straps.

Bey (This must be a Stamina Type with the name Ares [different from Aries]):

Bey Description: ?

Special Moves:

? - ?

Tairyoku - ?

Warrior Stamina - ?

All - ?

Bey Before/After Being an Amazon: ?

Special Moves For That Bey (three max): ?

Abilities:

?-

Tairyoku - She can do a strenuous activity for up to half an hour before she loses any energy.

Warrior Stamina - Same as Tairyoku, but can also, if need be, take energy from others to reserve her own.

History: ?

How Did They Get To Metal City: ?

* * *

**Also, I'm adding that you can include Hope if you want to, as well as Lex, but Hope tries to avoid the other Amazons because they remind her of the terrible things she did. Lex just stays away from people in general because they're unpredictable, and just stays with her dog. So, obviously, they wouldn't really be involved with your guys' stories, but you're welcome to cameo either of them.**

**So, for those who do win this, you just need to fill out the form for any parts that have a (?), which is just them not in their Normal or Warrior Forms, but them before.**

**As for the All part on the Special Moves, each of them have 4 Special moves. They each have one Special Move that only they can access, plus one that all of them can access. Lex, for example-**

Wolf Howling Moon Cry-Uses super sonic vibrations to make the opponent's Bey spin out of control, and moon light (this move only works at night) to blind the opponent so that they don't know what just happened (Lex's move).

Wolf Darkness Howling Scream-Uses super sonic vibrations to mess up the opponent's Bey movement, making them shaky and unstable (Dengen's move)

Wolf Dark Bite Strike-Uses the sharp edges on the Evil Fusion Wheel to quickly attack her opponent, leaving massive amount of damage (Warrior Power [or Ischýs]'s move)

Wolf Pack Assault-Uses its weight to very quickly attack it's opponent, going so fast that it looks like there are many of her Bey attacking (All of them move)

**Just like that. And for the birthmarks, that will be required. I won't explain now, but it'll be in a story of Lavender's, or, more well known as Graceful Amaryllis at this point in time.**

**As far as the Bey Before/After Being an Amazon thing, none of them are Bladers before becoming an Amazon. They all, however, receive beys that triggers their Normal Amazon selves, and eventually their Warrior Amazon selves. Said Beys transform into the beys that they actually use as Amazons. Once Ginga defeats Hope (this isn't really a spoiler because anyone who's read my stories know about this), their beys will revert back to what they had been before the whole Amazon thing.**

**Also, I'm putting up a list of possible new usernames. I've decided that it's time for a change. I've had that username for, I think it's been about three years now. I've got a poll up on my Profile Page. Pick which one you like the best.**

* * *

"Really Kyoya? You had to beat the tar out of that kid? You're lucky he was 20 and no younger! You wouldn't have just had a bail, you would've gone to prison for a few years!" Hope was yelling at Kyoya for what he did to the guy who swore during "Frozen". Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't that bad." She glared at him.

"That bad? YOU BROKE HIS NOSE!" Kyoya plugged his ears.

"Do you have to shout?!"

"YES I DO! YOU BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF A KID FOR A FEW WORDS!" Kyoya glared at his wife.

"HE SWORE RIGHT IN FRONT OF MELODY AND RIVER! THEY'E GONNA BE CALLING EVERYBODY A BIG, ASS WIPE, DICK FACED BASTARD NOW!"

"You guys haven't told us what that means yet." They turned and saw their two children in their pajamas. They both paled at the sight of them. Hope got down to their level.

"It means nothing honey. Absolutely nothing, okay?" Melody shook her head.

"Then why did Papa beat up some guy for saying it, more specifically, right in front of us. Why are those words so bad?" River nodded.

"I want to know too!"

Needless to say, it was very hard to get them to drop it, so Hope and Kyoya spent the next few weeks trying to make them forget about the foul language.


End file.
